chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Boombomb/Leaving
Hello everyone, you're probably looking at the title and thinking "Sean? He's leaving? But he owns the place!" Which is exactly what I'd expect, but you all also probably know why I'm leaving. But first I'd like to say a little something. Firstly, that I'm not sure if or if not I'll be leaving forever, I highly doubt it'll last forever but, yeah. You're also probably wondering why specifically ''I'm leaving, and this is exactly why this blog exists. I need to reclaim myself. I'm no longer Boombomb, I'm a shallow depressed version of what was Boombomb, who almost doesn't sleep anymore either. I have a few other things left to say, though. I'm sorry that I left. From the bottom of my heart. '''I'm sorry.' I also have something to say about all of the regulars, I know this is corny and all, but I need you all to hear this from me, in the scenario I don't return for a very long time. Blu, you're incredibly nice and are absolutely hilarious, you have so much creativity that I have no doubt in my mind that you'll move onto doing much bigger things. Thing, you're always by my side and I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to upset you. You're super independant and even though you may think lowly of yourself sometimes you're definitely a good person. Don't ever deny yourself of that. Phil, the first user of this place I'd ever met in person, and the first person on wikia to ever become my friend. Thank you so much. You raised my confidence a ton and even though I'm depressed right now it does not mean you've done anything wrong, thank you. Apallo, I know that people are mean to you sometimes but just know that we all do care about you, you're such a genuine and kind human being, please don't think lowly of yourself either. Tay you're always there for me no matter what, and even if sometimes it feels like I don't care. I always will. Please keep doing art, you're absolutely amazing. Holly, I know that you don't exactly feel comfortable in main chat very often, but those PMs we have had were some of the best moments I've had in an online chat. Thank you so much for being a friend and good luck for your studies. And thank you for helping me through so many rough spots in my life. Zex, absolutely hilarious, and an amazing best friend. I always manage to have a conversation with you even if neither of us are even enjoying the topic you always managed to make it funny. You're not just a comedy relief remember, you're also one of the most down to earth people I've ever met when you want to be. Doom, I know you're not exactly a regular but I just want to tell you to hang in there, you're such a great guy and you deserve a lot of amazing things. Ecruos, I really do need to include you in this because despite your unagreeable opinions you'll always help me get through a tight spot, thank you so much for being one of the reasons I'm still even alive. Sigma, I know we don't talk as much as we used to but you're incredibly intelligent and an amazing person, you will ''go on to do great things. Yacine, you get tons of crap for being "unfunny" but truthfully you've managed to make me laugh more than I'm able to say, you're also incredibly intelligent, please never doubt yourself of that. James, I know we're brothers but this has to be said. You're a very anxious person, and are low on your confidence but you're an amazing writer, I aspire to be as good as you one day. Gurahk you may not join chat often anymore but I'd just like to tell you that you're still one of my best friends and I'm so glad you still make edits on the wiki, you've got infinite creativity. None of you ever doubt yourself. Believe in yourself, and if you can't. Then believe in the me who believes in you. '''Thank you all so much for being there for me. I believe in you all.' Category:Blog posts